La ultima fresa
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: "One-shot" Era una tarde tranquila... películas de extraterrestres & fresas... Todo marchaba bien... hasta que ¡Solo quedaba una fresa! -YAOI- KirinoxKariya *re-subido*


**Hola gente de FanFiction...  
Bueno quizás a algunos se les haga conocido el titulo... y el contenido de la historia...**

**Es que tuve que reeditarle y agregarle mas cosas... porque sinceramente no estaba conforme por como había quedado.**

**bueno, sin mas disfruten de la lectura...**

**nos leemos al final. :3**

* * *

**¡La ultima fresa!**

[POV Kirino]

Tome el plato de fresas que había dejado en la mesa y subí de regreso a mi habitación, donde él estaba esperándome sentado a los pies de mi cama, me recibió con un "Te tardaste demasiado" acompañado de una sonrisa, sabía que en realidad no se había enojado… así era él.

Me acomode a su lado poniendo play a la película que estábamos viendo hasta hace 15 minutos, deje el plato enfrente de ambos, sentí como recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, me encantaba que en raras ocasiones fuese tan tierno, en contraste con su personalidad diaria.

Comenzamos a comer mientras observábamos el televisor, todo transcurría normal, hacíamos comentarios sobre lo falsos que se veían los extraterrestres en la pantalla, o reíamos sobre alguna escena mal hecha…hasta que nuestras manos chocaron en el plato… ¡Era la última fresa!, la tome en un intento de querer comérmela yo… pero…

[Fin POV Kirino]

-Bueno…mas te vale que la sueltes sempai –dijo con burla esto último-porque esta fresa es ¡mía!- concluyo el peli azul, con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Ja! buena broma Masaki,-contesto el peli rosa sin ceder- pero esta fresa tiene mi nombre en ella.- Jalo el plato hacia él.

Pero Kirino bien sabia que el pequeño de ojos ámbares no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, así que no se sorprendió cuando este se abalanzo sobre él, quedando en el piso encima suyo, las mejillas de Kariya se tornaron de un leve color rosa al notar esto, pero el otro más que darse cuenta su sonrojo, aprovecho su descuido y se llevo la fresa a la boca dándole un leve mordisco.

El pequeño Masaki, al no querer verse derrotado por su sempai, mordió el otro extremo de la fresa en un _"impulso"_ muy estratégico, dejando su rostro y sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia, cuando ambos notaron aquella cercanía enrojecieron completamente, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar ganar al otro, ya saben… orgullo ante todo, así que poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros al morder aquella deliciosa fresa, hasta que, como era obvio, terminaron por juntarse sus labios en un casto beso.

Ranmaru se sentó como pudo en la alfombra del piso de su habitación, dejando al menor sentado a horcajadas sobre el… se miraron por algunos segundos de "tranquilidad y raciocinio"…Pero eso no se iba a quedar así… podía apostar por sus coletas a que no, así que tomo al menor de la nuca y lo halo hacia si para poder besarlo como dios manda.

El otro no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de verse envuelto en aquel hambriento beso que le daba el peli rosa, hizo más que corresponder al beso, mientras le pasaba las manos por las coletas, aprovechando para desatarlas dejando su cabello libre, para poder hundir las manos en el, atrayéndole más hacia sí.

Kariya se sentía privilegiado de poder ser uno de los pocos (contando a su familia y al idiota de su capitán), que podían ver el cabello suelto de Kirino… que siempre era un deleite por lo suave que era, por ese sutil olor a… ¿fresas?, y sobre todo por lo lindo que se veía… pero es claro que nunca se lo diría… porque según él… "al afeminado se le subiría a la cabeza".

Estaba tan ensimismado sintiendo el suave cabello rosa de su sempai, cuando de pronto sintió como la lengua de Kirino le acariciaba lentamente los labios, pidiendo así permiso para adentrase en su boca, permiso que le fue concedido de inmediato.

Masaki entreabrió sus labios dejándole así el camino libre a aquel intruso que quería _todo de él_, sus lenguas se rozaron…_probándose_…haciendo que ambos jóvenes se estremecieran, y estas continuaron probándose, rozándose… deleitándose con el sabor del contrario, dentro y fuera de la boca del mas joven, entre una que otra caricia sobre la ropa, les importaba poco el estúpido oxigeno, solo se separaban lo suficiente para respirar un poco y continuaban de nueva cuenta.

Hasta que por un fuerte ruido proveniente del televisor, se separaron, se habían olvidado por completo de la película, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas, tenían la respiración agitada y el seño fruncido mirándose a los ojos y reprochándose ambos el hecho de "haberse dejado llevar", antes de que, sin previo aviso Kirino se soltara a reír, seguido por el otro, quien le dio un gran abrazo.

Es que ambos amaban esas peleas tontas por cualquier estupidez, que casi siempre terminaban en una sesión de besos y algunas veces en algo más…

Les encantaba…

Porque así era su relación desde hacía ya dos años…

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les agrado? ¿No les agrado?

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, recuerden que con cada review mi autoestima regresa de su viaje al otro lado del globo (?) xD

****Por cierto... a quienes siguen mi fanfic de "Abismo" prometo subir continuación la siguiente semana... -huye-****

**Byebye! Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
